1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining a resource pool for vehicle-to-X (V2X) communication.
2. Discussion of the Background
The term Vehicle-to-X (V2X: vehicle-to-everything) communication refers to a communication scheme that exchanges or shares information (e.g., traffic conditions or the like) through communication with roadway infrastructures and other vehicles during driving.
Control information, such as scheduling assignment (SA), needs to be transmitted from a transmission user equipment (Tx UE) to a reception UE (Rx UE) for V2X communication, and data may be transmitted/received based on the control information. A set of resource candidates to be used for the transmission of control information and data for V2X may be defined; this set is referred to as a resource pool. The resource pool for V2X communication may be defined in the time domain and in the frequency domain. The time-domain resource pool for V2X communication may be defined in units of subframes. However, there is an ever-present need for a detailed scheme for determining the time-domain resource pool for V2X communication.